When He Sings
by WIllsSonny
Summary: Will and Sonny, Arianna, funerals, and some well meaning eavesdropping. Cheers.


Thanks for the positive feedback on my first story, it is very much appreciated. This one is another one shot, I hope you enjoy. Cheers.

Sonny pulled his pillow over his ear and let out a hushed groan at the sound of Arianna Grace's crying coming out of the baby monitor on Wills nightstand. He glanced up at the clock thru sleep filled eyes, 1:47am, "Ugh". He lay there silently, hoping Arianna would just fall back to sleep, "never going to happen" he thought to himself. He huffed out a sigh as he threw the blankets off of his legs, grunting again trying to will himself the strength to get up. He felt a rustling and heard a low husky voice say "I got her." from his husbands side of the bed.

"You sure? It's my turn" he said looking back over his shoulder at Will who was scooting off the bed.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm off tomorrow and you have to get up to open the shop in like what, 3 hours?" responded Will while picking Sonnys sweatpants up off of the floor and pulling them over his naked body.

"3 hours and 13 minutes, if I fall asleep right now." Sonny slumped back under the covers, all the while watching Will as he walked over to Sonnys side of the bed struggling to find the arm hole in his t-shirt.

Will reached down a placed his hand on the side of Sonnys face. He could feel the cold metal of Wills wedding ring on his earlobe as Will leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. "Well, then you better get to it, 3 hours 12 minutes now." teased Will and he walked out of their bedroom, slowly and quietly closing the door behind him.

Sonny hurriedly rolled over to Wills side of the bed and grabbed the baby monitor. He turned the volume down the placed it next to his ear laying his head on Wills warm pillow. He loved to listen to Will with Arianna, his voice turned so sweet and loving in a way that was reserved only for their daughter, not the low sensual voice that confessed Wills love to him, but one that was just for Arianna, soothing and protective, and Sonny loved hearing it.

"Is that my little Eggo making all that noise?" will cooed peering down into Ariannas crib.

Sonny listened in, chuckling to himself at Wills pet name for Arianna Grace "little Eggo". He remembered how proud of himself Will was when he came up with it. She was cutting her first tooth and nothing seemed to calm her except gnawing on frozen waffles. Her face would light up when she tasted the sweet frozen pastry, the coldness soothed her aching gums, and the tears would stop. Arianna Grace became A.G. and A.G. became Eggo. "Go figure", thought Sonny and he turned his attention back to the monitor.

Will carefully scooped his little Eggo up out of the crib "What's that I smell? Did a bear sneak in here and mess your diaper?" Arianna giggled at the site of her daddy, kicking her legs wildly as Will picked her up. Will quickly and expertly changed her diaper and slipped her into a fresh onesie, all the while smiling down and making faces as Arianna amused herself with her fingers. He sat down in the oak rocking chair Sonny built for Arianna when she was born, cradling her in his arms and slowly began rocking.

"What's it going to be tonight, little girl" questioned Will "A story, maybe a nursery rhyme?" Will looked down almost expecting an answer. Arianna just smiled and gurgled back at him. "Really? Okay, a song it is then."

Sonny heard the soft creak of the rocking chair from the speaker of the baby monitor against his ear, and as Will quizzed their daughter as to what she would like to hear tonight he bit at his fist. "Let it be a song, let it be a song", he thought or rather wished to himself. He loved to hear Will sing. In the almost three years they have known each other, he's only heard Will sing a handful of times. Will is very musical and has a great voice, it only he would believe Sonny when he told him so. His confidence is always phased when asked to sing and he refuses, adamantly. Never wanting to pressure Will, Sonny is content in listening to Will sing to the little Eggo through the baby monitor. He loves to hear him sing. He was thankful that in the haze of being woken up in the middle of the night to attend to Arianna, Will always forgets about the baby monitor in her room which allows Sonny to peek into his husbands and daughters time together. Occasionally Sonny feels guilty, as if he is violating Wills trust somehow, then he hears Will sing to Arianna and the guilt subsides. He loves to hear him sing. Besides the times singing to Arianna Grace, Sonny has only heard Will sing one other time. As Wills soft voice slowly fills the space next to Sonny ear, he remembers the first time he heard Will sing, it was the night of Carolines funeral.

"Sorry, Common Grounds will be closed today following a loss in our family. We thank you for your support." read the sign on the door as Sonny unlocked it and held it open for Will. Will undid his tie and slipped it from under his collar, walking over the bench in the corner next to entrance of the coffee shop, his head still hung low after the emotions of the day. Sonny bolted the door, shifting his focus to Will who was wiping the residue of tears from his cheek.

"You okay, sweets?" he asked softly "You haven't said much."

Will was silent. He was sitting the edge if the bench, head bowed and fingers intertwined, leaning his elbows on his knees, staring at the space between his feet.

"It was a nice service." Sonny was still at the door, playing with the keys in his hands, trying to think of what to say next "She would have loved the flowers." Will was still silent, staring at the ground. He knew how much Caroline meant to Will. She was so supportive when he came out. She was the biggest supporter of his and Wills relationship. "People should be free to love who they love" she would say to them. He wiped the tears forming in the corner of his eye and walked over to Will, still sitting the same position. He placed is hand lovingly on Wills head and gently brushed Wills soft blond hair. "I'm going to make some coffee."

He stood behind the counter scooping coffee grounds into the small brewer in the back corner, he filled the pot with water, poured it in and pressed the brew button. He placed his palms on the counter and pushed down, trying to steady himself from the wave of emotions suddenly hitting him. The sight of Will hurting and in pain was making him physically ill, his stomach wretched. Sonny stood there quietly, slowly breathing in and out, calming himself, when he heard music playing. His first thought was that he had accidently turned on the coffee house music when he switched on the lights, then he recognized the soft guitar chords and Wills voice, quietly singing.

_When you're weary, feeling small  
When tears are in your eyes, I'll dry them all...  
I'm on your side, oh, when times get rough  
And friends just can't be found  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down_

Sonny turned and saw Will, who had picked up the coffee shop guitar. He was radiant. His eyes were closed and his voice gentle, perfect. He was not singing to Sonny or to anyone really, just singing, beautifully. With a lump in his throat, Sonny watched on as Will played.

_When you're down and out  
When you're on the street  
When evening falls so hard  
I will comfort you  
I'll take your part, oh, when darkness comes  
And pain is all around  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down_

Sonny walked to the front of the counter and sat on a stool, watching intently as Will continued. Will had not opened his eyes, but his face seemed… happier. Sonny suddenly felt awkward looking at Will sing, as if he was intruding. He felt like he was watching something that was not meant for him. He spun around on his stool, his back again to Will, and leaned on the counter. Will played on…

_Sail on silver girl  
Sail on by  
Your time has come to shine  
All your dreams are on their way  
See how they shine  
Oh, if you need a friend  
I'm sailing right behind  
Like a bridge over…._

…and then he stopped.

"Sonny?" Will called to him.

He turned again, this time Wills bright blue eyes were staring right at him, peering into his soul. "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Will, anything."

"Will you marry me?"

Sonny was speechless. "uhm..Wha..Wait, What?"

Will set the guitar on the bench and walked over to Sonny, on the stool at the counter. "Marry, Sonny. I want you to marry me." He said standing right in front him.

"We've never even talked about this Will." flustered Sonny "I..I..are you sure this is what you want? This isn't some… some…uh... emotional response to your Grandmas funeral today." Sonny could not believe his own words, was he really trying to talk Will out of this? "Are you sure? You should think about this."

"Honey, it's all I've been thinking about since Grandma Caroline passed." Will inched closer to where Sonny sat. "Grandma was the happiest person I ever knew. She loved Grandpa, and the pub. She knew all her customers by name and their children. She knew their lunch orders, drinks…Hell she knew their birthdays! Why? Because it made her happy. People, the pub, they made her happy. She left this world happy, Sonny." He wrapped his hands around Sonnys face, his fingers caressing the hair at the nape of his neck. His blue eyes peered once again into Sonnys soul, into his heart. "I want that, Sonny. I want to be happy. For the rest of my life… and that means you, Sonny. You." Will placed his right hand over Sonnys heart, the other still stroking the back of his neck. "You make me happy. When you're next to me I'm happy because I can see you, and smell you. I feel safe and wanted and loved. When you're gone I get happy knowing that wherever you are you are making the world a better place by just being in it. Then I am happy again because you're coming back to me. I'm happy when you talk, and smile and when you breathe." Will leaned in and rested his forehead on Sonnys, clutching Sonnys shirt in the hand that rested over his heart, and softly spoke again. "I love you, with everything in me. Marry me Son, Make me happy forever."

He couldn't believe the words coming from Will. He'd never heard Will express himself like that before. So open, so honest, so vulnerable. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Wills, breathing him in. Standing up he wrapped his around Wills waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Sonny lifted Will off the ground, spun around and set Will down on the stool he just left. Sonny released Wills lips and rested his forehead back on Wills.

"Is that a Yes?" asked Will.

"Yes, Will. Forever. Yes."

Sonny was brought back from his memory by the sound of Will in the baby monitor. "Goodnight, my little Eggo. Sleep tight." Will said, gently placing Arianna back in her crib. Sonny turned the volume back up on the baby monitor and placed it back on Wills nightstand. As he heard Wills footsteps in the hall he scooted back over to his side of the bed, pretending to be asleep. The bed jostled again as Will laid back down. Will pulled the covers up over himself and slid back toward the middle of the bed until he could feel Sonny against him. Sonnys arm slid under the pillow below Wills head as he draped his other arm across Wills stomach, pulling him in closer.

"I thought you were asleep."

"You know I can sleep unless you're next to me." Sonny said, kissing the back of Wills shoulder. "Did you get her back down?"

"Yeah, she's good. Should be down until morning."

"What did you do?" asked Sonny, thinking to himself that once again Will had forgotten about the baby monitor in her room.

"The usual, changed her, read her a little Mother Goose, then back to bed."

"That's it?"

"Yep." Will replied.

"Well, thanks for taking my turn, sweets. Night. Love you." Sonny kissed Will again on the back of the shoulder and hugged him tight against his body.

Will glanced up knowingly at the small red light shining back at him from the baby monitor. "Night, Son…I love you, too."

He loves to hear him sing.


End file.
